Stealing Back Hope
by Vongola Ninja
Summary: We know how the story of DanganRonpa ends but who's to say that this is the only outcome, what if others had been added to this game of life and death. Others who sought to escape by any means, to live to see another day, to serve in calming their tormented souls and to find a way for them all to break free. Follow one of these people as he lives throught this academy of despair.


Chapter 1

Enter Mr. Suit

It was strange to Kichirou Ryuunosuke to be standing outside the gate's of Hope's peak academy, the most prestigious high school in the entire country possibly the world, where if you get in and graduate you are basically set for life and that wasn't an over exaggeration, people from previous years had found themselves in positions of either immense fame, power or wealth usually all three.

The people who attended and graduated from Hope's peak became know as the world's hope, hope for business, entertainment, technology, art, medical care, sports and even government and law.

So no pressure on the students or anything if one of them happen to be the ultimate movie director or ultimate sculptor or something like that, That was the other thing about Hope's peak that made it different from other schools where most schools had application forms for students to apply to the school, Hope's peak didn't have that, no the only way a person could become a student was only if you where scouted out by the academy, as for any kind of requirements well there where only two.

First: the potential student must already be attending high school.

Second: the potential student must be the very best at what they do.

Now the first requirement probably makes sense as who would allow someone who never even bothered to come in at least once attend the best school in the country but its the second requirement that really catches everyone's attention.

Now when the requirement says, the potential student must be the very best at what you do, they mean they must have no equal in what it is they do, if the student makes dolls they have to be better and more life like then 18th century Victorian dolls or if the student ran track they have to be breaking records and be able to keep up, out run trained professionals.

Some of it sounds ridiculous, outrageous even but that was how Hope's peak academy worked it only took in the best of the best, the crème de la crème, cream of the crop greatest and this school being funded by a joint government of every nation only provided the greatest and latest, be it equipment, food, staff or just every day necessities.

Now one might think that after such high praise Kichirou would be excited to be given the chance to come to this school but the fact was he felt more out of place if anything. Don't get him wrong he more then earned a spot to come here.

The potential, raw talent and effort he put into honing his skill or skills is what got him here, but it was just you would think given who he was and what he did Hope's peak would have a bit more of a reluctance to let him attended let alone scouted him out. Instead one day he comes home after school more than ready to get to work but finds his father and grandfather sitting down having tea with someone he'd never met which was a rare thing because he knew all of his fathers and grandfathers old work friend from "back in the day" as his grandfather often said but this man didn't look familair in the least.

He was a tall evenly built man with dark purplish hair cut short along with eyes near enough the same colour, eyes that looked somewhat familiar to him. He was wearing a dark grey business suit, the kind that didn't look to expensive but still looked nice to wear at work or at parties 'not nearly as nice as some of my own suits but not bad' oh yes if there was one thing Kichirou could consider as a guilty pleasure of his (that wouldn't result in him getting a slap to the face or if he was lucky a blushing group of pretty faces) it was his collection of suits, suit shoes and fedora hats, not that he didn't have every day cloths like the one's he was wearing right now.

It's just he didn't want to stand out to much in school or out in public, if he didn't have to worry about standing out he'd wear a suit almost everyday if he could, they where just so comfortable and easy to move in while doing his work not to mention he looked damn good in a suit in his own opinion.

"Ah, son your home good, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to". His father then turned to the man in question. "This is Jin Kirigiri the headmaster of Hope's peak academy". The moment Kichirou heard the name Kirigiri everything else just became background noise to him. "Kiri...giri". The edge of his lips pulled back making him show a small smirk that threatened to turn into a full blown grin, the memories of a girl with (quite a cute face) the same last name came to the forefront of his mind. Kirigiri was one that he found himself running into a lot over the past three year. The first time it happened he was quite surprised, so many times those up tight asses had tried to catch him, so many times they where so predictable.

'But not her' she had managed to figure out his real target and even prepared to confront him. When she did he was for the first time ever caught off guard, it was too bad those idiot in charge didn't listen to her just because of her age, otherwise they might have caught him. Not that she didn't nearly on her own. She was surprisingly strong for someone her size but in the end he got away with his prize and also gained a running partner as an added bonus.

Who knew having someone (competent) try and stop you doing your life's work could be so thrilling not to mention she happened to be cute and only became more stunning as the years went by. Each job she became involved with brought with it a new challenge and he was more then happy to meet her challenge head on. If he didn't he would feel like he was running away and he would never insult her by running away before even trying, they had a mutual respect for each other like that.

"Soooo... if you're here then does that mean kyo-chan is here as well". He still had that excited smirk on his face as he asked her father of all people that question. "Sadly I haven't seen my daughter in some time so unfortunately no". The man now known as Jin seemed a bit saddened by this fact but his sadness was soon replaced by a look of slight curiosity. "But that aside I didn't think she would be that close to someone to let them call her by a nickname, especially you of all people, no offence"

The slight excitement he had from early slowly faded at this disappointing let down but he kept his smile thought it was clear there was a lot less enthusiasm and excitement as the one he had previously. "Oh that's too bad I was hoping to try and get a reaction out of her, oh and me calling her kyo-chan is just a friendly pet name, hers for me is "pick pocket" thought I think she was trying to be mean about it? but she just ended up making it sound like she was pouting in my opinion, it was actually kind of cute"

Jin just gave Kichirou a single raised brow "you do now I'm her Father... right?" but before Kichirou could respond his father beat him to the punch "ignore my son's antics he spent too much time with his grandfather and unfortunately pick up his bad sense of tact thought thankfully he's been getting better" "Now hold on just a minute Hayate!" one grandfather by the name of Takumi all but yelled at his son "who do you think you are talking about your own father like that!, I mean yes I don't beat around the bush but at least it didn't take me an HOUR to build up the courage to talk to the woman who would one day be my wife!"

"dad were not talking about that" "and besides you should be proud that your own son is so "smooth" as they say with the lady's" "dad Mr. Kirigiri didn't come all this way to listen about how good my son is or isn't with women he came to ask Kinchirou a VERY important question remember?" at this point Hayate sounded more like he was begging his father to just shut up and let Jin talk, but that didn't stop Takumi.

"I know that!, I haven't gone senile just yet you disrespectful brat, sigh... honestly back in the day my father would have beat me over the head with a stick for being so disrespectful" "hold on grandfather wasn't that back" Hayate argued back "quiet boy Mr. Kirigiri didn't come here to listen to you talk about you're grandfather he came to tell Kichirou something VERY important REMEMBER?" Takumi asked with a playfully smug look.

Hayate knew what his father was doing and honestly he would have taken the bait but now wasn't the time "sigh Mr. Kiri-" "please just call me Jin were not in my office so there's no need to be so formal" Jin interrupted and honestly hearing "Mr. Kirigiri" again and again was kind of getting weird Hayate gave a grateful smile "Jin could you please tell my son why you're here as I'm sure by know he's quit interested to hear the good news" 'good news?' what "good news" could his father be talking about as far as he could tell based on being related to Kyo-chan Jin was possible here to arrest them.

"Kichirou as you're father said early I am the head master of hope's peak academy and I would personally like to invite you to become one of it students" Kichirou was at first confused he knew about hope's peak who didn't but as far as he could tell he wasn't know as an ultimate because mainly no one KNEW it was him not to mention hope's peak was said to teach the future's hope, teaching him seemed... counterproductive "I see you're confused but let me just say that hope's peak academy doesn't judge it's candidate's based on who they are or where they come from, at it's core hope's peak is just like any other school it's there to help young people realise and reach there dream's so with that said won't you consider becoming a student"

Kichirou was a bit stunned at Jin passionate, but more impotent honest words eventually he found his voice "I don't mind but don't I have to be recognised as an "ultimate" to get in?" Jin just smiled "I'm glad to hear it and as for being recognized well as the head master of Hope's peak I'd say by being recognized as a ultimate by me should be enough" he stood up and extended his hand to Kichirou which in turn Kichirou excepted with a smile of his own "allow me to be the first to say congratulation's on being excepted into Hope's peak academy Mister Kichirou Ryuunosuke the long over due title holder of ultimate Thief"

And that lead to today Jin had explained the rules and regulation of the academy and he had also said that this year's class had an additional four students but the thing that made things both exciting and if Kichirou was at all honest with himself nerve-racking for him was the new found fame he was about to face.

'Jin-san said because I accepted 'as if I could refuse with how proudly dad and granddad where looking at me', that my status as the ultimate Thief would have to be announced during the opening ceremony for all new students, I mean sure all the other student's are being given introduction's at the ceremony too but I'm practically being put up on display because I was given my title so recently not to mention the fact so many people have wanted to know what the most recent Ryuunosuke thief looks like, which was another thing, for so long his family had preferred to stay in the shadow's away from the spot light of fame and instead live in the worlds memory as something akin to a myth 'heak when I realised what I had basically agreed to I thought grandad would have had a fit but no, instead he starts saying I finally achieved a goal the family had been trying to reach since the 8th head of the family was around saying that he had thought It was high time to stop living in the past and give the world more then just a name to remember but also a face to put in the history books so that future generations could look back and hold there head up high and know that this person was there father, grandfather or grate grandfather, but the 8th had set up a few rules as requirements for those trying to gain the title'.

First: They must never be caught, his grandfather had failed in this aspect of the rules at a young age growing cocky and arrogant in his skills which lead him to him finally being caught it was only thanks to a family effort that they had managed to insure that he escaped and that any and all photos, prints and videos of him were destroyed this had humbled him but his right to the title was already gone.

Second: They must always escape with their target, It was actually his father who had failed this one which was a surprises to him to say the least, his father was a man who always had a plan for any situation so to learn that he had failed to get his mark was a real shock but before his father could say in a dignified way why he failed his grandfather decided to add his own two cents in he had said it was BECAUSE his father was so ingrained in his planning that he left himself no room to improvise when something unexpected happened, naturally this started a small argument between the two but eventually his father has pretty much said the same thing... just more dignified.

Third: They must never take something that they can never given back or replace, this one confused the young thief and he voiced this confusion it was then that his grandfather had gotten the most angry he had ever seen him get, not vocally but it was the look on his face and more so in his eyes that really conveyed his grandfather burning rage and if he had been reading him right shame, he spoke calmly but it was clear this was difficult without him able to coat the words in venom and by the end Kichirou could understand why, this rule enforced that no one had the right to take the most precious of things in this world such as life unless truly justified or other things that if taken could bring some to believe that death would be better thankfully the young heir was not related to THAT sort of disgusting disgraces in the family as none had stolen... no robed someone of that but that did not change the fact that his grandfather's uncle had nearly taken a life out of not anger for someone hurting a person he cared for or rage at the loss of a loved one at the hands of a killer but simple because it would make the job EASIER, that was unforgivable, if he had found the job difficult he should have left and thought up another plan not kill just because it was the quickest option, thankfully he failed to kill the man but still the damage was done and it took a lot of work to make it look like someone from some random gang had done it after that his great, great grand uncle had been forbidden from ever taking part in any heist ever again being deemed too brash and reckless, his grandfather had only learn about his uncles fall from grace after his own failure and that had just strengthened his resolve to be better as well as do the same for his grandson.

'Honestly I thought I wouldn't qualify cause Kyo-chan had saw me but no being seen that's fine just so long as your not caught' speaking of his cat and mouse playmate Jin-san said it seemed that she was attending this year as well along with quite a few other mentionable character's... some being on his priority list more then other's 'lets see we already have Kyo-chan which is always great then, there's the gambling, gothic Lolita dress, queen of liars Celestia Ludenberg, wonder if she'd mind me calling her Star-chan, (Celestia, Celestial meaning stars) also there's the swimmer and fighter both from there description of them on the website are support to have rocking figure's not a surprise's both excel at sports that have them work on all parts of there bodies thought Fist-chan was said to be almost impossible to approached because of how intimidating she can be despite only being 166 cm tall (5' 5") but that didn't mean he wasn't goanna try even if she could bend him into a pretzel, ah but it didn't stop there, there was also a pop idol and a model and then there was the other four he didn't know about along with all of the new female senpai's he had but if the casting call so far was anything to go by there would be more beautiful women on the horizon.

So here he was a young man recognised as the best thief there was dressed in a traditional black coloured suit, shoes and tie with white shirt and his trade mark black fedora hat atop his head ready to take on the challenge that was hope's peak academy, but little did he know of the true horror that would arise from this school of hope that would not only change his life and the lives of his fellow students but the lives of everyone through out the whole world or the hand he and many others would play in trying to desperately save it.

Bonus

Character bio: Part 1 of 4

Student 16

The ultimate Thief:

First Name: Kichirou Middle Name: Hayate, Takumi Last Name: Ryuunosuke

Age: 16 (18) Height: 186 cm (6' 1") Weight: 80 kg (176 lb) Hair colour: Spike Grey/Silver Eye colour: Yellow/Gold Skin colour: light tanned

Noticeable traits: Will often be seen wearing a suit with fedora hat and most likely openly flirting with an attractive woman or group of women be they sixteen or twenty five years old.

Family: Hayate Ryuunosuke (Father/Alive) Yuzuki Ryuunosuke (Mother/Deceased) Takumi Ryuun``osuke (Grandfather/Alive)

Bio: Kichirou Ryuunosuke only son of Hayate and Yuzuki Ryuunosuke and the 13th generation heir to the Ryuunosuke family.

This family known world wide as one of the most infamous family of Thieves in the world has been apart of some of the greatest heists know to history and more so the one not known to the world it is their strong belief that it is better to succeed in a heist where their involvement can never come into question rather than succeed and have their reputation grow to possible all new heights for to them being a myth is far greater to being a ledged and Kichirou is no exception to this in fact since his birth and tragically the death of his mother when delivering him in to the world he has been taught from a very early age all the skills that his father and grandfather where able to pass on to him from the most old fashioned of techniques to the more modern and advanced skills sets and with his own potential and love for his family's craft he took to the lessons with vigour and enthusiasm not to mention his Eidetic memory has served to allow his skills in other area's to not deteriorate in the least.

Kichirou is proficient in at least 6 languages being English, French, Spanish, Italian, Japanese and Chinese, Mandarin due to the nature of his family business he has taken part in many physical activates mainly track, gymnastics and swimming along with whatever combat groups he was able to join sadly also due to his family he has had to move many times through out his life but he has been able to make what little few friends he can despite this, this has also lead to a positive life outlook on cherishing the little moments in his life with those deer to him, unfortunately this has also lead him to be a somewhat open flirt with attractive women he is genuinely attracted to now this normally won't be a problem that is if he was able to not flirt with the next attractive women he sees who could very well be standing right next to the first one.

On record we have found that his earliest know to date job was when he was twelve years old where he had stolen two of ten famed gems the reason for why only two where taken is because the other eight where on display in four other countries each country having a pair each afterword's nothing is heard until three years later where seven paintings all had there alarms go off at the same time when the guards arrived they found all the paintings still secure and in there display cases but two days following when a art entrepreneur stated that there was something wrong with the paintings the curator had the paintings examined and was horrified to find that all seven where actually forgeries and the way they found out who the forger was, was when they exposed the art to a certain light setting it revealed the forgers signature 龍之介 (Ryuunosuke in Kanji) needless to say after contacting the police it was confirmed that it was the same exact signature used in previous cases involving this family of thief.

Kichirou: From Japanese _吉_ _(kichi)_ "good luck" and _郎_ _(rou)_ "son".

Hayate: Means "smooth" in Japanese.

Takumi: From Japanese _匠_ "artisan" or _巧_ "skilled" It can also come from _拓_ _(taku)_ "expand, open, pioneer" combined with _海_ _(mi)_ "sea, ocean" or _実_ _(mi)_ "truth".

Ryuunosuke: From Japanese _龍_ _(ryuu)_ "dragon" or _隆_ _(ryuu)_ "noble, prosperous" combined with _之_ _(no)_ "of" and _介_ _(suke)_ "forerunner, herald".

Yuzuki: From Japanese _優_ _(yu)_ "gentleness, superiority" and _月_ _(zuki)_ "moon".


End file.
